


wish is my command

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, Goats, Multi, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Oh, there will be Goats, my love."
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Aos Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> _The word counter says it's 100 words, so *shrugs* haha!_
> 
> _For my Marvel Polyship Bingo Square: **Goats**...and my bad luck draw on tumblr for earth vs space's luck of the draw challenge!_

"Road trip!" Fitz yells at the top of his lungs, laughing and playing with the radio stations. 

Jemma rolls her eyes good-naturedly, checking the GPS...and Daisy smiles at him, giddy for what's ahead. 

"Will there be goats?" Daisy asks a few minutes later, sweep up in the moment of everyone's good mood.

She blushes beet red when Jemma stares at her...before she grins. 

"Oh, there will be Goats, my love." Fitz giggles.

He searches on his phone for a gift shop that sells stuffed goats nearby...and an hour later as Fitz hands it to her, she smiles all over again.

_**The End!** _


End file.
